


Easy as Breathing

by blacktofade



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Wildebrian @ Livejournal. Nate has a request for Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Breathing

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. Think of it as a stress reliever.”

Nate rolls over, dragging the sheets with him, leaving Elena no choice but to shift closer for warmth. One of Nate’s hands slides up her side, the pads of his fingers tracing over goosebumps and pressing heat into her skin.

“Nate, I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Despite her noise of frustration, he manages to get a hand around her waist, tugging her easily across his body, rearranging them until Elena settles on his hips.

“What if something goes wrong?” she asks, palms laying flat on his stomach, fingers moving restlessly, tapping out an unsteady rhythm.

“The safeword is ‘Sully’.”

She pulls a face at his attempt at humour then digs her fingernails into his skin sharply.

“You think you’ll be able to speak with my hands around your throat?”

Nate’s expression says that he’s never even thought about it.

“Fine, okay. I’ll bang on the headboard twice if I want you to stop.”

He follows his own instructions, letting the slap of his palm against smooth wood buzz around the room. She lets out a sigh and before she even realises he’s moving, there’s a hand behind her head, tugging her down into a soft kiss. His mouth is slow and lazy, obviously meant to calm her, which – she won’t lie – actually works. He cards his fingers through her hair then strokes easy lines down her spine.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t trust you completely,” he says after breaking the kiss and sliding his nose up along her cheek. He presses his lips just under her eye and she sags against him.

“If you die, I won’t shed any tears; I hope you know that,” she replies, voice muffled by his jaw. She feels his silent laugh, the way his chest moves in a way that’s more than just his breathing, but doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a response.

She slowly sits up, watching the way his eyes dance down her body, as though he’s never seen her naked before – it seems to happen every time they end up together, but the heat that pools low in her stomach from the attention never lessens. She slides her hands up, thumbs running smoothly straight over his nipples, the muscles under his skin jumping, before she settles her palms over his collarbone and presses her fingers ever so gently against his throat.

“You’re going to have to squeeze tighter than that if you want me to feel it,” he says and she feels every word vibrate under her hands.

She rubs her thumbs up under his chin, feeling the rasp of his stubble against her skin before sliding them back to his throat and tightening her hold slightly. Nate’s pulse thrums evenly under her fingers, though it jolts and picks up speed each time she clenches her hands and presses part of her weight onto his neck.

“C’mon, you know it’s going to take me two minutes to get myself in trouble again. Doesn’t that annoy you? Doesn’t that make you want to strangle me sometimes?”

She tightens her grip minutely, taking the bait if only because she knows what he’s saying is true and it does annoy her. He smirks, which only frustrates her more, urging her to squeeze until Nate’s face begins to redden from poor blood flow. She kneels up – easing the angle and stopping her muscles from cramping – her legs parted slightly, and Nate apparently sees it as the perfect opportunity to slip a hand between her legs, because that’s exactly what he does. She starts at the touch, body jerking forward, and for just a moment, her grip around Nate’s neck is so tight he actually lets out a choking noise.

She loosens her hands slightly, but Nate’s fingers are greedy and know what she needs before she can ever ask. He slides his middle finger down over her clit, rubbing gentle circles before letting it slide inside her. She rolls into the touch, her brain unsure what to focus on: the finger inside her, or her hands around Nate’s neck. He crooks the digit, pulling just enough that she has to lean into him, putting more weight against his throat, which is apparently what he wants because he lifts his hips and he bites his bottom lip hard enough that when he lets go, there are indents across his flesh.

She leans down, balancing her weight just so, to keep from choking Nate entirely, and kisses him, feeling the way he begins to struggle under her grip, his lips brushing silently against hers and she has to remind herself that he wants it because from this close she can see how glassy his eyes are and it’s terrifying. He keeps moving his hand between her legs, pressing his palm up against her until she finds herself rocking down against the friction.

He nips at her mouth and she knows it isn’t just teasing; she raises her head as she shifts her weight back, taking pressure off his throat long enough for him to draw in two long, shaky breaths, before she straightens her arms and presses down harder. He jolts beneath her as though wanting nothing more than to throw her off and breathe normally, but as Nate raises his hips, she feels his cock pressing against her skin, a long length of warmth and need.

She falters for a moment, her surprise loosening her grip and Nate groans, sounding more frustrated than anything.

“Don’t stop now,” he says, voice rough and low in a way she’s never heard it before.

She nudges back slightly, letting his erection drag across the curve of her ass, and, no, it’s definitely there. She hasn’t even touched him and he’s hard and leaking pre-come.

“You really get off on this.”

It’s not a question, but Nate meets her eyes and nods briskly, his whole body moving as he presses up into her touch.

“Elena,” he whispers, but that’s all she allows him to say before she tightens her grip, thumbs pressing into the soft skin just below his Adam’s apple. She feels him attempt to swallow, but it ends with Nate’s mouth falling open and nothing but silence coming out. Somehow, he keeps moving his hand against her as though the fact that he’s slowly dying doesn’t even occur to him and Elena wishes that for once he’d put his own needs first.

His pulse races under her fingers, much faster than when they began, and she almost believes that if she looks hard enough, she’ll find a vein on Nate’s temple that twitches with every heartbeat. She knows he won’t be able to hold his breath longer than the first time and never lets her gaze waver from his face, searching for hints that he’s ready to breathe again.

What she doesn’t expect, is the way, despite everything, Nate slips his hand from between her thighs, grips her waist tightly, and then shifts his hips to slide into her in one smooth – and obviously well-practised – motion. The noise she lets out is mostly from surprise, but she’s willing to admit that it’s partly because she’ll never get used to the feeling of Nate fitting so perfectly inside her. She’s proud of the fact that her hold around Nate’s throat never wavers, not even when he bucks his hips, all rhythm completely lost, the movements almost destroying every shred of her balance, until she slides her knees further apart and lets him thrust up into her at his own ragged pace.

She keeps herself steady, still watching Nate’s face, and it’s only because she doesn’t even blink that she catches the slight nod of his head as he meets her gaze and mouths silent words. She waits just half a beat, drawing the moment out, right up to the second Nate genuinely seems to panic, then releases his neck, fingers rubbing in soothing circles against his reddened skin.

He gasps and coughs, eye shut tightly, before he stills and arches his back, his cock twitching inside her and she almost lets out a laugh at how easily he comes. He shakes and shudders, still struggling for air as she scratches her blunt nails gently across his scalp, messing up his hair beyond salvation, until he finally sags against the mattress, hands still on Elena’s hips, holding her in place.

She fully expects him to promptly pass out and sleep until noon, but as it’s Nate, and nothing’s ever that simple, he rolls them over instead. She lets out a quiet yelp, but goes with it, letting him shift until he slips out of her and kneels between her legs, holding them apart with hands that are clearly trembling. She’s given precisely half a second to guess what he’s thinking before he bends his neck and trails kisses down from her collarbone, across her breasts, where he spends a short while repeatedly dragging his tongue across her nipples, until she’s ready to hit him for being such a tease. He drifts lower and of all the scenarios she’s had in her mind in the past twenty seconds, Nate hovering his mouth barely an inch from where she’s still wet from his own release isn’t one of them.

He breathes unsteadily against the skin of her inner thighs and by the time he finally presses his mouth to her, she’s almost ripping the sheets in her frustration. He drags his lips slowly down over her clit, sucking gently, then sliding lower and flicking the tip of his tongue against the spot just below, where she knows he knows she’s most sensitive. She rolls down against his mouth and Nate seems more than happy to oblige as he slips his tongue inside her and presses her legs wider apart in order to press in deeper. She can’t catch her own breath, and, Christ, he’s definitely trying to kill her, because when he looks up to watch her, his mouth is shamelessly wet and she knows it’s his own come smeared across his lips and chin.

He smirks as though he already knows and lets Elena tighten her thighs around his head as he slowly tongues her into her own orgasm. She digs her fingers into his head in retaliation, because she knows he knows exactly what he’s doing to her, and gently comes down from the high that thrums through her veins. After a moment, he pulls his mouth away, but licks his lips so vulgarly that it almost makes her want to start everything all over again before she can even let her heartbeat calm.

She grips his hair tightly and tugs him up to her, his body sliding easily against hers as they rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position with Elena flat on her back and Nate tucked neatly up beside her. She turns her head, kissing him soundly before he can mess the moment up with some ridiculous joke, but he seems content to remain quiet for a few peaceful minutes as they both slowly catch their breaths. Unfortunately, Elena knows all good things must end.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Nate asks, shifting until he can look at her clearly.

“I don’t even want to think about how you managed to end up with a kink like that.”

“You seemed to get into it.”

Elena tips her head slightly and narrows her eyes.  
“Next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

“So you agree there’ll be a next time? Also, I hope that’s a promise, because I’m definitely going to hold you to it.”

She lets out a soft sigh of annoyance before tugging the sheets up from around their feet and drawing them over her as she turns her back on Nate and shuts her eyes, ready to fall back to sleep. She feels Nate laughing behind her and tries her hardest not to lean into the touch when he trails his lips over her neck. He kisses the spot just below her ear and breathes warmly against her skin for a moment.

“Thanks,” he whispers and Elena hates herself for it, but can’t help but reach back for Nate’s wrist, tugging his arm around her waist and encouraging him to press up behind her, spreading warmth down the entire length of her back. He laces their fingers together and Elena hides her grin in her pillow as she slowly begins to fall asleep.


End file.
